Come in With the Rain
by Her-Bloody-Majesty
Summary: Amy contemplates her feelings for Ian. Songfic. Takes place after the fifth book. Now a series of songfics! I take requests for songs and scenarios!


Majesty: Aww, I was so cute as a child... You thought I was gone from this fandom forever? I couldnt stay away :)

Dan: I think you should just introduce this already...

Majesty: Ah, yes. Well, this is a songfic I published a few years back, and I decided to edit it! You know, fix up grammatical errors and such. However, I left the previous A/N conversations intact, since they amuse you guys so much. I will be turning this into a series of songfics, since this has gained good reception.

Dan: Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers!

Majesty: We'll take song reccomendations, if you would like to reccomend a song and scenario with it.

* * *

Me: My first songfic...*snaps picture* I don't own 39 Clues, or the song "Come in With the Rain".

Dan: Why do you have a Polaroid? those things are OLD!

Me: why do you have a picture of Natalie under your pillow (which I took)? It makes me happy twit!

Dan: *blushes* how do you know about that?

Me: It doesn't help that you built a shrine to her, and put it in the fridge. Where I keep my ice cream. Which you ate . I'm angry...*fumes*

Dan: umm...uhhh...

Me: Just roll the songfic...

Dan:*is frozen*

Me: Just. Roll. It!

Dan:*unfreezes* Rolling!

Me:Thank you, techie/mutant/Cahill/demon.

* * *

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name**_

Amy shoved the window open, letting in a cold breeze. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

_Ian, I'm to tired to think about you tonight, _she thought absentmindedly.

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

Deep inside she knew that wasn't true. She would always have a place for him in her heart, but he had lost his key to her heart.

_**I could go back to every laugh**_

_**But I don't want to go there anymore**_

_**and I know all the steps up to your door**_

_**But I don't want to go there anymore**_

Amy knew that it would take a LOT of persuading to get her to go to Korea again. After all, she didn't want to go there anymore.

_**Talk to the wind**_

_**talk to the sky**_

_**Talk to the man with the reasons **__**why**_

_****__**And let me know what you find**_

No number of reasons he could give her for what he did, could ever make her forget Korea. Tears streamed down her face.

_More fighting over gold_ she thought wryly.

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight**_

_**to call your name**_

_I'm tired of this... Mom, what would YOU do?_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

Rain drops dripped lazily outside, steadily gaining momentum as they plipped onto the ground. Amy smiled, sticking her head out the window, the rain washing away her tears.

_**I could stand up and sing you a song**_

_**But I don't want to have to go that far**_

She wasn't going to try and get him back on her side. She wasn't going to go that far for someone who didn't care.

_**and I've got you down,**_

_**I know you by heart**_

_**And you don't even know where I start**_

He didn't know where she started. She didnt know where she started... where did this start? With Grace? When did this start?

_With Gideon._

_**Talk to yourself**_

_**talk to the tears**_

_**Talk to the man who put you here**_

_**Don't wait for the sky to clear**_

New fresh tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain._ Don't try talking to your father about this mess. He was the one who put you here._

_**I've watched you so long**_

_**screamed your name**_

She could scream his name. She would weave in a few curse words too...

_**I don't know what else I can say**_

After all, she had a whole arsenal of swear words that she had learned from Nellie. She strode over to her bed, not bothering to wipe the tears and rain from her face.

_**But I'll leave my window open**_

She had left the window open so the rain could fall in. It sounded almost _refreshing _after what she had been through.

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight for all these games**_

She slowly closed her eyes. _When you come back, I'll be ready. Just watch..._

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

She drifted into a light sleep.

_**I could go back to every laugh**_

_**But I don't want to go there anymore..**_

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep, was a haunting laugh. Ian's laugh.

_Don't come back..._

* * *

Me: what do you think Dan?

Dan: ...Depressing *goes to hide in corner*

Me: what are you doing?

Dan: Becoming emo and dying my hair black...

Me: Whatever. *returns to book*

Dan: *slits wrist*

Majesty: NO! Sirius Black died! AND THIS IS MY THIRTIETH TIME READING IT!

Dan: Hello, I'm dying?

R&R if you want to save Dan from being Emo!


End file.
